


I Want You Back

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry and Liam swap bodies, it's up to Louis and Zayn to shag them back, and Niall knows everything because he's Irish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're The One I Want

Louis and Zayn kissed. Only the one time, really, while they were in Ireland, but still. It was a kiss. And of course, it was before Louis and Harry got together, and before Zayn had finally gotten into Liam’s pants, so it wasn’t wrong in that sense, either. It just didn’t feel quite right. Louis and Zayn were partners in crime. They spent tons of time together, planning hijinks and then only following through halfway because they were both too lazy. But one night, they were talking about Harry and Liam, respectively, and how the other two were definitely bottoms, and compared and contrasted the ways they could fuck the younger two. Their discussion got a bit hot and they ended up kissing briefly-and that was how this all started.

Iad a thoir thairis a’ cairdeas roinnte, feum an drasta cuibhreann air turas chloinne eile dithis. Ma a’ gad aite do gabh eadar nuadh suirgheach ciabhagen obair-chraichinn.

Liam had always wondered exactly how it would feel to have an octopus’ tentacles on your skin. He never tried, though, because Paul had told him he wasn’t allowed to jump into aquarium tanks just because he had money, and plus, octopuses could kill you with their ink stuff. (Well, actually, Paul had said that to Louis, after the excitable man heard about Liam’s thoughts and decided to try it out “in the name of education”, but Liam reckoned his rules would be the same.) So when Liam woke up with arms wrapped around his body tightly, he was starting to wonder if maybe he should cross that particular experience off his bucket list. Also, when the hell did Zayn get clingy?  
Liam opened his eyes and only started to get concerned when he noticed the colors of skin tones. Zayn’s was supposed to be more olive; not brilliantly tanned, and his own was supposed to be lightly tanned; not paler-than-a-calla-lily white. Liam controlled his breathing and closed his eyes again, mentally feeling out his body. No sores or bruises, no aches, he wasn’t all that sore…his limbs felt a bit lighter, but also were harder to control, like they were stretched for miles. Hair was getting into his face and tickling his ears and nose and jawline. Liam snuffed and flicked his head sideways to get it away from his nose, licking his lips in growing anxiety. It only spiked when he realized he’d turned into Mick Jagger. “Oh, shoot,” he murmured, starting at the sound of his-not-his-usual voice.  
Zayn moaned and released Liam, stretching, and let out a very unmanly squeak. Zayn didn’t make sounds like that. Ever. Liam-Mick Jagger-opened his eyes and looked over at…a pile of brown hair. Impatiently, he flicked his new hair out of his eyes again and looked straight into the smiling face of Louis Tomlinson.  
“Eugh gah!” Liam shouted and jerked until he fell off the bed. Alright, Liam thought as he lay on his back, eyes wide and shot as he tried to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. So Louis crawled into mine and Zayn’s bed last night…and I’m Mick Jagger. Louis’ head peaked over the side.  
“You alright?”  
“Why am I Mick Jagger?” Liam blurted out. “And where is Zayn? I need to speak to Zayn. Right now.”  
Louis’ eyebrows creased and his bottom lip stuck out for a second. “Y-you wanna see Zayn? Right now? I thought…what we talked about doing this morning…did you change your mind?”  
Liam groaned as he sat up and ruefully plucked the small toiletries bag from behind his back, glaring at it for knocking the breath from him. He looked up at Louis with a frown. “What?”  
Louis pouted more and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stretched. Liam’s eyes widened and he averted them quickly. Louis was naked. And stretching. With his legs wide open. And. Uhm.  
“Harry?” Louis asked. Liam knew that tone-it was Louis’ my-feelings-are-hurt-now-and-I-need-affection-so-why-aren’t-you-holding-me tone. But-  
Harry? …Well, shit, Liam thought. I’m Harry. That’d definitely explain a lot… Making an executive decision to keep this from Louis to keep that tone from his voice, Liam nodded to himself and looked back up at Louis expectantly, waiting. What do you and Harry do in the morning? Liam asked mentally. “What did we talk about, again? Sorry, my brain’s not working with me,” Liam said out loud. He winced when he heard it; his words had come out naturally in Harry’s accent, but Harry didn’t say the things Liam did, and he said them slower. He’d have to work at it.  
Louis frowned even more-honestly, Liam just wondered if Louis never frowned because he got all his frowns out in the morning, or if this was just a bad morning for him-and stood, cock swinging right in front of Liam’s face. Liam looked straight up into Louis’ eyes, a bit fearful now, and Louis was looking at him a bit expectantly.  
“If you’re not into it yet, that’s fine,” Louis said gently, clearly trying to be sensitive to “Harry’s” lack of matching erection. Liam swallowed and tried screwing his face into a sheepish and apologetic look, and apparently it worked because Louis smiled softly and bent to kiss his mop of curls. Then he stood with his hands on his hips with a smile, sassily replying, “Well, I was promised an orgasm this morning, so you’re going to have to do something about this after I’ve partaken in my continental breakfast in the lobby.” With that, he got his clothes on and walked outside, leaving his keycard and phone.  
Liam snorted and got weirded out when it sounded just like Harry. He got up and walked to the edge of the room, where there was a full length mirror. Liam looked straight at Harry-the mirror-wait…what? He stretched his hands out and met reflection-Harry’s fingertips with his own, and noticed his hands were now huge and pale and his fingers were skinny and almost spider-like. “Oh, shoot,” he breathed again. “I’ve turned into Harry Styles.”  
He would have to play it cool. There was only one thing:  
Where was the real Harry Styles?

Harry hurt everywhere.  
It’s not like we’re performing, Harry conversed with himself, eyes closed. We’ve just been recording. And yeah, that golf tournament…but my bum hurts. I feel broken. What did Louis do to me? Did he get new teeth he wanted to try out?  
Harry flexed his arms around Louis, just to see if they were sore, and shuddered in the cold (why wasn’t Louis cuddling him this morning?) at the same time. Louis shoved Harry off him, pressing into sore spots as he did. Harry groaned and his eyes shot open when he realized that was not the sound of his groan.  
With his eyes open, Harry realized it was Zayn, and not Louis, who’d shoved his hands away. He wasn’t exactly sure why it was Zayn and not Louis in his bed, but he needed a wee, he wasn’t that interested at this time of the morning, and the pounding on the door was clearly telling him to get the fuck up.  
Zayn was swearing and groaning and sitting up just as Harry made it to the door. He opened it and apparently stepped into a parallel universe, because he was staring at himself.  
The new-Harry stepped inside the hotel room and eyed real-Harry warily. “Harry.”  
“Harry?” Zayn said.  
“Zayn?” New-Harry asked.  
“Liam?” Zayn asked.  
“Liam?” real-Harry said incredulously.  
“HarryLiam,” new-Harry corrected.  
“Niall!” Niall shouted from the doorway, looking amused. He frowned when all three lads looked at him confused. “Well…I’m just about t’go and get meself some food; I’m always hungrier after the Irish Moon. …Louis down there?”  
New-Harry nodded. “But he’s in a bad mood because I didn’t suck him off this morning,” he said casually-the exact type of thing real-Harry would say, if it would’ve been real Harry. In this case, it was not the real Harry.  
Real-Harry shoved new-Harry against the wall and growled, suddenly furious. New-Harry’s hands shot up and Zayn cried out, “Liam, what the fuck?!”  
Real-Harry dropped new-Harry and looked at his own hands, which suddenly weren’t his, and his skin, which was suddenly not pale. He ran to the mirror and ran his hands all over his body, grimacing when he realized his real abs weren’t this defined (not that he would ever admit that, because he nearly got misty-eyed admitting it to himself) and his face wasn’t his anymore. He was Liam.  
Zayn was still looking at Harry (real-Harry) and looking at him like a maniac. This was going to take some work.

Two days later, Harry was still Liam and Liam was still Harry. “I just don’t understand,” real-Liam groaned in frustration. Harry groaned too, but only because it was four in the morning and Liam had called and woken up him.  
“Liam, waking me up isn’t going to help anything.”  
“Well, Niall says this sounds like something he learned from his nan.”  
Harry perked up. “Yeah?”  
Liam nodded before remembering Harry couldn’t see him. “Yeah, erm. We-we should talk. Come to mine and Niall’s?”  
Harry accepted and put the phone down to grab his things. His kit was still on-he was sleeping alone, now, so it was a bit lonely and cold, and he was wearing clothes.  
When Niall opened the door to his and Liam’s hotel room, he looked a bit like an annoyed primary school teacher trying to be patient. Harry sympathized with him. Usually, Niall got the single, because Harry and Louis shared and Liam and Zayn shared. But now that Liam and Harry were switched, Louis and Zayn refused to share rooms with either of them, thinking it would be too weird-like Liam and Harry were now two-in-one people. In a way, it was true, and Harry and Liam tried not to take offense and be over-sensitive.  
The problem was, Harry was very sensitive. And he was also used to nightly sex, at least two orgasms a day, and constant cuddles and stolen kisses. Right now, in Liam’s body, he was getting none of that, all while trying to remember to act like Liam in public, and to avoid a recording fiasco, real-Liam had claimed his throat was sore again, so real-Harry was dealing with management wondering why in the world Harry was always getting sore throats. So Harry was throwing loads of temper tantrums and wanking a lot (while trying not to look at his Liam-cock in his Liam-hand). Because of this, he claimed the single room and Niall, who understood just about everything in the world (the fans really didn’t give Niall enough credit sometimes), graciously agreed that nobody should have to be around a moody Harry-Liam if they didn’t have to be, and let real-Liam bunk up with him.  
“Alright, so Niall was talking about the heritage lessons his nan used to teach him-” real-Liam began, and Niall interrupted.  
“Me nan and dad used to teach me about te language and te culture,” he explained, sitting on his bed as Harry joined Liam on his. “A long time ago, tere were best mates, and tey boasted about teir lovers all te time. Well, one night, around te time o’ te Irish Moon, tey had too much drink and got carried away, boastin’ of how tey’re te greatest lover, judgin’ on how teir women appreciate it.” He paused and winked at Harry and Louis before sucking a breath in through his teeth. “Tey ended up kissin’, t’prove tey were better tan t’other. When tey woke up in t’mornin’ exactly a year later, teir lovers had switched bodies.” Niall’s phone buzzed in his lap and he picked it up.  
Harry and Liam stayed quiet, waiting for Niall to continue, but the Irish lad was clearly besotted with whomever he was texting. “Well?” Harry finally blurted out, reaching up to shake his hair out of habit. His hand fell back onto his Liam-thigh when he felt the lack of curl and remembered he was in Liam’s body. Niall jumped and looked up like he’d forgotten they were there.  
“Oh, tat’s it. I only remember te song tat went with te story.”  
Liam pressed, “But in most lessons, the song’s the most important. Sing it,” he implored.  
Niall screwed his eyes shut and turned upwards, like that would help him remember it. “Oh,” he finally said. “I tink I got it. Goes like…” he sucked in air through his teeth and began singing.  
“Iad a thoir thairis a’ cairdeas roinnte, feum an drasta cuibhreann air turas chloinne eile dithis. Ma a’ gad aite do gabh eadar nuadh suirgheach ciabhagen obair-chraichinn.”  
Once again, the boys were quiet and waited for the translation. “Niall, what the fuck does it mean?” Harry blurted out.  
Niall jumped a bit again and looked at real-Harry oddly. “You don’t know how weird ‘tis t’hear you swear in Liam’s voice, mate. Anyways, it basically says ‘since two boys have shared a connection, their lovers are switched. In order for the switch to go back, you have to make love to Zayn,” he said, pointing to real-Harry, “and you have to make love to Louis,” he finished, pointing to real-Liam.  
“Absolutely not,” Harry roared, enraged at even the thought.  
Liam (Harry’s face) looked quite upset, as well-nearly in tears-and as real-Harry saw what his face looked like when he felt that way, he understood why Louis was so delicate with him. That face broke his heart, and it was technically his own face. Harry tried to ease up his tone, but he remained firm. “Absolutely not. Liam, I love you and all, you know I do, mate. But if you so much as touch Louis while you’re in my body, I’ll use your muscles to give myself a black eye.”  
“Wait,” Niall cut in. “D’you mean you’ll punch Liam’s face, or you’ll punch your face, which Liam is currently wearin’?”  
Real-Harry floundered for a second before thundering, “I’ll do whatever makes him stay the fuck away from my boyfriend!” and walking out, slamming the door shut behind him.  
“Well,” real-Liam said. “That didn’t go so well.”

It took another two weeks of real-Harry sending murderous looks at real-Liam, who was innocently upset, for Louis to corner him in his single room.  
“What the hell is going on with you and Har-Liam?” He demanded. And Harry understood, because every time before, when Liam was Liam and Harry was Harry, Louis would see Harry’s I’m-upset-face and would brazenly go up to whoever had put the look on his face and demand they set it right. Harry understood that Louis was only trying to be a good boyfriend, but it was difficult because right now, it was Harry who was angry, and Harry’s face that was looking victimized.  
“I-he-have you ever kissed Zayn?” Harry blurted out.  
Louis blanched and looked confused before he admitted casually, “Yeah, we’ve kissed before. In Ireland, last year. During that weird moon-thing Niall kept going on about. Why on earth does that matter?”  
Harry let slip a steady stream of profanities, and Louis watched, looking shocked and amazed. Not that he hadn’t heard Harry’s colorful vocabulary, but. He hadn’t heard it from Liam. “It’s really weird to hear you swear in Liam’s voice, mate,” he said like it was a secret.  
“Fuck all,” Harry swore again. “You and Zayn? Really?!”  
Louis got defensive, but he also got his cry-face going. He didn’t like it when Liam yelled-even if it wasn’t really Liam, it was his voice. “We weren’t together then, Harry, you know that! I never-it wasn’t-we were-I never fucked around on you! Please, just-don’t-” he broke off, looking very much like he was about to start crying heavily, and Harry wrapped his Liam-arms around Louis, squeezing him and kissing the top of his head, like he would do if he were still in his own body.  
He pressed his lips in a line as he rushed to assure Louis. “That’s not what I meant, love, please don’t-I know you never did…that. I know, I swear that’s not how I meant that. It’s just…that moon? The Irish Moon? Niall says there’s some sort of Gaelic thing going on, since something happened a long time ago with it. You two kissed on it, and a year later, your lovers changed. Me and Liam, yours and Zayn’s lovers, we changed. That’s how the story went.”  
Louis looked well beyond upset and tears now as he whispered shakily, “Did…did they ever fix it?”  
Harry coughed and scratched his head. “Nothing we can do,” he said sadly. It wasn’t a lie. There was no way he could fuck Zayn, or let Liam fuck Louis.  
Louis started crying, sobbing into Harry’s Liam-shirt, wailing. “But it’s not the same, Harry! I love Liam, and he’s an attractive lad and all, but it’s not you!”  
Harry shushed Louis, rubbing his back soothingly. He understood this, too. Louis needed control. So much of their lives were out of their own control, and Louis needed a sense of consistency. Every slight change Harry made-a hair trim, his tattoos, a change in diet-threw Louis off balance for a few days. Harry could only imagine how off-kilter Louis was feeling right then.  
“I know everything about you, I know your body, I know what you like in your skin. And the fans-they’ve noticed, I saw it! But. How do I…how do I do anything with Harry when Harry’s standing over there, being so completely not Harry? I don’t…what’s cheating? Is it cheating if I kiss Liam or if I kiss Harry? Who will feel unloved? What…I can’t just never love you again, Harry! I can’t! I’ll-I’ll-die, or something! Do you know how awful it is to have to wank again?”  
“Imagine wanking and it’s not even your hand or your dick,” Harry said drily. “And the things that used to feel good, they-don’t. It’s really weird.”  
Louis sniffled and Harry wiped under his eyes, missing by a mile ‘cause Liam-fingers are shorter than Harry’s normal ones. “There’s got to be something. I’d do. I’d do anything to have you back. I need you back.”  
Harry’s gut clenched in the worst way. “Well. There’s…you’d have to fuck Liam,” he finally blurted, and then winced.  
Louis balked. “What, you mean like fuck Liam-Harry? Or Harry-Liam?”  
Harry was getting confused. “You’d have to fuck Liam, who looks right now like Harry.”  
Louis gasped and shook his head, clenching and unclenching Harry’s Liam-shirt. “Harry, what-would-do-you?-”  
“And I have to fuck Zayn. Well, Zayn has to fuck me, I think.” Harry grimaced as he saw the possessiveness tighten in Louis’ eyes. “I know. I threatened Liam when I heard. I don’t like that idea, not at all.”  
Louis ducked his head and fiddled with the shirt. “But…if it changes you back…” he trailed off, decidedly not looking at Harry’s Liam-eyes. “If it got you back to normal…then? I could-make him-you know-really quickly. And I could watch, make sure Zayn does it right. And you could watch me and Liam. If you-if you wanted.”  
Harry’s stomach churned in a few different emotions. He grabbed Louis’ hands from around the collar of his Liam-shirt and held them close, pressing kisses onto his fingers. “Do you-are you serious?” He asked, a bit incredulous. However jealous Harry was, it was nothing compared to Louis.  
Louis only nodded. “I said I’d do anything to get you back. I meant it. And it’s not like…like Liam’s awful, or ugly, or anything. It’s-it’s a bit wrong, but. But if it gets you back into you, then. …I’ll talk to Zayn. It'd be better coming from me.”

“Fuck no. Don’t touch him. I’ll walk.”  
Louis huffed. “You’re not walking out of One Direction, Zayn; don’t be stupid.”  
Zayn got into Louis’ face. “Mate, I’m saying this now: if you fuck my boyfriend, I walk.”  
Louis stared, aghast, as Zayn left the room, wincing when the door slammed shut.

“Zayn, can we talk?”  
Zayn looked over and saw Harry’s big green eyes staring back, his facial features arranged in a very Liam-ish look. He swallowed and returned his eyes to his sketch pad. “No.”  
“But-”  
“I said no.” Liam sighed through Harry’s lips, and Zayn paused again. “Look, if you want to fuck Louis that bad, you go right ahead.” He didn’t listen to Liam’s shocked protests as he kept speaking in the same, forced calm tone. “I’m not fucking Harry in your body, and you’re not fucking Lou while you’re still Liam, my boyfriend. So either you finish me and go for someone else, or you back the fuck off and let me learn to like green eyes.” He picked up his pencil again and started shading in a birthmark on a strong, familiar neck. “We’re not discussing this anymore.”  
Liam sighed and flicked his curls away from his face as he turned and left.

The door slid open and Zayn looked back to see Liam join him on the balcony. That was weird; Liam never joined him. It was always-  
“Harry.”  
Harry nodded Liam’s head in greeting, coughing out of habit. Harry had a lot of habits. Zayn never noticed until suddenly it was Liam doing them.  
“You alright?”  
Zayn snorted. “You?”  
“’M great,” Harry answered dully. “Fan came up to me for a picture just now. Asked how our turtles were. Got a bit confused, said the wrong thing. Now all of twitter thinks ‘Ziam’s turtle’ is dead.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “Sorry ‘bout that.”  
“’S good.”  
They sat in silence for a bit and Zayn passed his cig over to Harry. Harry took it and inhaled deep, closing his eyes on the exhale. “Liam’s gonna kill me if he finds out I smoked with his lungs.”  
Zayn managed a tight smile. “Reckon I won’t be the only one he’ll kill, then.”  
“What’d you do?”  
Harry passed the cig back and Zayn took a long drag. “Basically told him I’d rather him finish with me than fuck Louis. Then I told him to either find someone else or back off ‘til I made myself like your looks.” He said it in the same tone, staring out at the city below.  
Harry nodded, like he understood. He understood how Zayn could feel that way, but he didn’t. “I dunno, mate. I’m ready to fuck Louis in my own damn body. Liam’s is nice and all, but. It’s weird.”  
“’S not,” Zayn defended quietly. He looked Harry’s Liam-body up and down. “’S great. You just…like different things than him, I reckon.”  
“Yeah?” Zayn nodded. “Like what?”  
Zayn gave another once-over before passing the cig again and looking back out at the city. “You top, yeah?”  
Harry coughed and went to shake his hair, and settled on biting his knuckles. “Yeah.”  
Zayn nodded. “So do I.” He let that sink in before he continued, still surveying the town as Harry took another drag. “He likes it a bit-rough. A lot rough, actually.”  
Harry nodded. “So you gave me all these fucking bruises and marks?”  
“Where’d you think he got them?” Zayn asked, the corner of his mouth quirking up. “Think Paul would really rough him up when they box in the gym?”  
Harry scoffed. “Y’know, you really should be more gentle. This is fucking insane. It’s been two weeks, mate. Two. And I know for a fact I haven’t been fucked in those two weeks, and your bite marks are still on my hip. D’you know how bad it hurt to shit the first few days? D’you know how awkward it was to talk to Liam, thinking he had something actually wrong with his arse?”  
Zayn laughed, scrunching his nose up. “He was scared, the first time-after we got rough? He was scared, thought I’d done something really bad and got carried away, sommat.”  
Harry laughed his Liam-laugh and Zayn glanced over to him, his smile dropping once he saw Liam’s face instead of Harry’s.  
“What is it, mate?” Harry asked sympathetically, blowing smoke into the air.  
“’S weird. To talk to you, and see Liam’s face. It’s easier not to look, and just ignore it’s his voice, but. I can’t ignore that I’m talking to Harry and seeing big, brown eyes. ‘S weird.”  
Harry nodded; he got it. “It’s weird to want to kiss your boyfriend, but he doesn’t want to kiss you. ‘Cause it’s cheating, in his mind.”  
“That’s part of why I won’t…you know. I can’t. I don’t think I’d be able to…” he trailed off, gesturing at his crotch and waiting until Harry nodded. “I’m still fucking Liam physically, still know what to do and what works. But it’s all wrong, ‘cause I know you won’t-and then it’s you. No offense, but. It’s you. I’ve never thought about you in that way. You were Lou’s long before I even liked blokes.”  
Harry’s smoke ring got a little messed up when his lips quivered. “Zayn, I’m not Louis’ anymore, though. Maybe in here,” he said, patting over his heart. “But not anywhere else. Everywhere else, I’m supposed to be with you. And I can’t-I still-for some reason, you say certain things and I get-hard. I never thought ‘slut’ or ‘daddy’ would make me hard. ‘S a bit weird; you guys are way kinkier than me and Lou, but it works for me in his body.”  
Zayn looked a bit interested now. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” He waited for Zayn to look away again. “I would-if it would work for you-I would let you. Top, I mean. I’ve never before-”  
“Lou’s never topped?!” Zayn interrupted incredulously.  
Harry laughed and shook his head no. Zayn groaned. “Mate, you’re missing out.” He must have interpreted Harry’s raised-eyebrow look right, because he added, “I’m usually top. But he’s-and it’s great, man. You need to let Louis…yeah.”  
Harry frowned. “I can’t ever let him unless you do.” Zayn’s breathing hitched as he realized that point. Harry continued. “And you won’t ever fuck Liam again unless you fuck me.”  
“Liam,” Zayn said quietly. It sounded pained.  
Harry sat up and took the cig from Zayn’s limp fingers. “C’mon,” he said. “We’ll let Louis and Liam watch, and then we can watch them. It’ll be-weird, honestly, I can’t lie.” Zayn huffed out a short laugh. “It’ll be weird, but it might be good. Maybe. And then we can get our boyfriends back. Yeah?”  
Zayn nodded and Harry took out his phone and led Zayn back to his single.

Liam and Louis received the text at the same time, and Niall accused Louis of trying to cheat when their Fifa game was paused so Louis could check it. He immediately snapped his neck around to look at Liam, taking in his Harry-eyes and open-wide Harry-mouth before smiling excitedly. Liam smiled back and stood, running to the door and down the hall, not even bothering to shut it behind him.  
Louis was about to follow in his footsteps when his phone went off again:  
Harry: Bring Niall, too.  
Louis didn’t waste time being confused; he simply grabbed the Irish lad and dragged him from the room, only remembering at the last moment to grab his keycard before shutting the door.

“So…why am I here?” Niall asked again. “I’m no part in this ‘lovers’ ting.  
“It just feels wrong to do this without you at least here,” Zayn explained, looking nervously at real-Liam. Real-Liam nodded in agreement, as did Louis and real-Harry.  
Niall, however, didn’t understand it. “But I’m not interested in you two,” he reiterated.  
Seeing Liam’s eyes being rolled was weird, but real-Harry made it happen anyway. “Niall, we just want you here, alright? You don’t have to watch, or anything. Just…be here.”  
Niall pretended like he didn’t like the fact that they needed him there, but the other four could tell by the way the tips of his ears went pink and he suddenly found licking over his braces necessary. “Alri, fine,” he relented.  
Louis smiled at Liam before correcting himself and smiling at real-Harry, who was already smiling the same way.  
“Alright,” real-Harry began. “So me and Zayn were thinking-thinking that we’d go first, and you two could watch, if you wanted. And then you two could go and we will definitely be watching.”  
“I don’t want to watch,” Liam automatically announced, raising his hand like he was in school. He looked at Zayn, silently judging his level of acceptance, and after receiving a nod, kissed his cheek and walked into the kitchen, stumbling over his Harry-feet (two weeks of using them and you’d think he’d be used to them, but no, of course not).  
Real-Harry looked at Louis, and though Harry could read everything Louis wanted, Louis couldn’t interpret Liam’s facial expressions from Harry’s. Finally, Harry gave up on it.  
“You don’t have to, if you don’t want. But it’s not an option; Zayn and I will be watching you two.”  
Louis nodded slowly and sank down on the couch. “I think I’ll stay, and-and I can leave, if I want?”  
Harry nodded. “Of course, Lou.” He walked to Louis and hugged him, whispering in his ear, “I will always be me, and I will always love you.” He kissed Louis on the cheek and walked back to Zayn. “Alright,” he said nervously.  
“Alright.”  
“Alri, now take your clothes off.”  
“Niall, you don’t need to talk,” Liam called from the kitchen. “I left because I didn’t want to know. Come in here with me or stay quiet.” He paused before adding, “You, too, Louis.”  
Zayn and real-Harry snorted quietly before moving into an awkward hug. Harry froze, not knowing what the hell would get Zayn hard, and for once, thanked his lucky stars that Zayn was to dominate him.  
Zayn started breathing in the smell of Liam and Harry shivered as Zayn’s nose smelled right at his ear, and his breathing stopped for a second when he felt Zayn’s tongue on his earlobe.  
“Relax,” Zayn murmured. “Makin’ me nervous.”  
Harry glanced over to Louis, whose expression was a bit troubled. Harry’s eyes stayed trained on Louis until Louis’ face changed. /Enjoy it, this is bothering me. It’s like rape, or something./  
Harry nodded and put conscious effort into letting the ‘Liam’ bit take over.  
Zayn kissed up and down his neck, teeth just barely grazing the skin under his jaw, where stubble was starting to happen (fuck Liam and his ability to grow a beard, Harry thought every morning when he shaved). Finally, Zayn’s mouth met Harry’s, and the kiss was foreign and different and kind of exotic, if out of his comfort zone. Zayn’s lips were poutier than Louis’, thicker and a fuller, more like Harry’s natural ones than Louis’, and Harry understood why Louis liked his lips so much. It was like kissing clouds, or something.  
He reminded himself to relax when Zayn’s tongue slipped between his lips, but when Zayn’s hand moved over his crotch, Harry got a little more into it. Zayn started unbuttoning Harry’s Liam-shirt with deft fingers while kissing him, a feat that would’ve taken Louis ages-probably because Zayn had more practice in this area; Harry didn’t usually wear button-up shirts. Zayn slid the shirt over Harry’s Liam-shoulders and down his arms before letting his hands roam the planes of his chest and back and abs. Harry found Liam’s skin wasn’t as sensitive as his own, and it wasn’t until Zayn’s fingernails made themselves known that Harry particularly enjoyed the touch.  
Zayn’s hands wove down Harry’s back muscles to grope at his arse, pulling their hips closer to rub. Harry glanced at Louis again before pulling Zayn’s shirt up over his head, careful not to mess up the necklaces dangling from his neck. Zayn broke away only as long as it took for his shirt to be over his head, ducking to suck kisses onto Harry’s shoulders. Zayn began walking Harry back to the bed, pushing him down and falling with him, landing on top easily. Harry’s hips jerked a bit as Zayn bit-bit-his collarbone and pulled with his teeth. Harry hissed and his hands found themselves in Zayn’s hair, pulling like muscle memory or something. Zayn growled and his hands dug into Harry’s Liam-hips, pressing into already existing bruises there.  
Harry found he sort of liked the roughness and his hips jerked up a bit, earning himself another bite, this one barely gentler and on his nipple.  
“Oh, fuck,” Harry gasped out.  
Zayn stopped short and pushed himself up a bit, looking directly into Harry’s Liam-eyes. “What did you just say?” He asked.  
Harry sat up on his elbows. “Wait. You mean he doesn’t even swear in bed?!”  
Zayn paused before shaking his head. “Whatever, it’s fine, let’s just-I want him back, so let’s-”  
Harry heard Louis sniggering quietly-Niall must have joined Liam in the kitchen-and ignored it, because Zayn’s fingers were currently unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. Harry waited with impatience as Zayn took off Harry’s trousers and mouthed at his cock through his boxers.  
Harry moaned as sparks flew straight through his dick and up into the rest of his whole body. Zayn wasted no time, simply pulling down Harry’s boxers and as he placed a bite on Harry’s hip, he shoved two fingers straight into Harry’s hole.  
Harry jumped and cried out, tensing for a second before sitting up and shoving Zayn away from him. “The fuck are you playing at?” He yelled.  
Zayn looked baffled and held his palms up. “What’d I do?”  
“Is that normal?!” Harry thundered, wincing as he shifted. “How do you expect Liam to move, much less fucking jump around and perform and shit?”  
Zayn was stuttering and Louis was rushing forward, placing a hand on Harry’s Liam-hairline. “You’re alright, love, it’s okay,” he murmured soothingly, only hesitating a second before kissing at Harry’s sweaty forehead. “He didn’t mean it, remember, you’re Liam right now. Just be understanding, yeah?”  
Zayn watched warily and Harry finally blew out a sigh, nodding and leaning forward to peck Louis’ lips before he could protest. Louis walked back to his perch on the couch and gestured Zayn forward.  
Zayn walked forward slowly, murmuring an awkward apology. “Just…relax, yeah?” He nearly begged. “He likes this, you’ll…you’ll come faster. Okay?”  
Harry watched him thoughtfully and finally nodded, and Zayn pressed his lips against Harry’s. Harry licked across Zayn’s lip, making the older boy gasp and push him back down onto the mattress.  
“Such a slut, aren’t you?” Zayn asked.  
Harry froze, and then relaxed, realizing it made a weird wave roll through his stomach. “Y-yeah,” he whispered.  
“That’s right,” Zayn moaned. He shoved two fingers into Harry’s mouth, and Harry coated them as liberally as he could with spit quickly before Zayn was pulling them back out, trailing them down Harry’s chest and across his cock. He brought his fingers back into his own mouth before shoving them into Harry’s hole.  
Harry tensed and relaxed again automatically, and Zayn’s fingers curled upwards and Harry was amazed at the force against his prostate. He arched up and Zayn moaned filthily at him.  
“Such a whore for me,” he gasped. Harry’s hands clawed into his back as Zayn scissored his fingers. Maybe this was Harry’s first time bottoming, but it certainly wasn’t Liam’s body’s, and Harry felt his hole loosening rather quickly as he enjoyed the onslaught of feelings.  
Zayn moved off of Harry’s body, sliding lower and Harry swore loudly when he felt Zayn’s tongue next to his fingers. “Shit, oh, fuck, Zayn, just-oh, my God.”  
Zayn chuckled darkly as he licked around Harry’s hole, fingers spreading his hole open a bit more so he could push his tongue inside. Harry’s hips jerked off the mattress and Zayn put an arm over top his hips to stop it from happening again. “Stay still, you filthy slut,” he growled.  
Harry felt the heat in his stomach and was soon pulling up at Zayn’s hair with his fingers. “Fuck me, get it in, hurry up,” he bossed.  
Zayn looked up at Harry, and Harry felt a shock of arousal pool up in his gut because he’d never seen Zayn’s eyes so dark. They were almost black.  
Zayn crawled up Harry’s Liam-body, and Harry didn’t realize why he was crawling up so far until the head of Zayn’s dick was pushing at his lips. “Suck it, now,” Zayn commanded, sitting back on Harry’s chest.  
Though he was sure he’d never submitted before to anyone sexually in this way, Harry instantly opened his mouth and allowed Zayn to tip forward onto his knees, only whining a little when he felt the pull on his hair as Zayn’s knee pulled. Zayn readjusted and Harry got to sucking him off until Zayn grabbed his hair and held his head still. Harry heard Louis moan when Zayn started fucking into Harry’s mouth, and as Harry glanced over he saw Louis’ eyes had closed, no doubt picturing doing that to Harry himself.  
Zayn was clearly done with fucking Harry’s mouth because fingers replaced his cock and Zayn was suddenly whispering, “Here’s your fill, slut,” and ramming into Harry.  
Harry moaned out loudly and canted his hips, and Zayn pulled out and manhandled Harry, flipping him over. Harry got on his hands and knees only to be shoved down so the side of his face was pressing into the mattress, a hand hard on his neck. Zayn’s other hand guided his dick back into Harry and then wrapped itself around Harry’s hip, gripping tight enough to bruise.  
He set a pace like Satan himself and rammed into Harry, hitting his prostate with every thrust. The hand on his neck lifted and scratched lines down his back, making Harry arch down and shove his arse harder into Zayn’s thrusts.  
“’M not gonna last, Zayn,” Harry grunted out, speech inhibited with every thrust of Zayn’s hips.  
Zayn only grunted in response, hips pistoning in and out of Harry’s hole. The nails on Harry’s back disappeared as Zayn wrapped a hand around his dick, sliding it up and down in times to his thrusts. Harry forced himself to look straight up and into Louis’ eyes, and with a cry at a pitch probably only dogs could hear, Harry came, his entire body trembling and tensing.  
Zayn moaned and came right after, filling Harry’s hole up until come was leaking out after Zayn pulled out, panting. Louis whined as Harry’s eyes slipped shut, stepping forward to tangle their fingers gently. It felt all wrong; Liam’s fingers were thicker and shorter than Harry’s, and not so much bigger than Louis’, and he didn’t feel like a tiny doll, the way he did with Harry’s fingers.  
Louis took a deep breath. He had to get his Harry back.  
He had to fuck Liam.


	2. You're The One I Need

“…why you’re being this way, Liam,” Harry, Louis, and Niall heard Zayn grumble, their ears pressed to the door where their two best mates were currently arguing.  
“It’s a bit ironic, though, isn’t it?” Louis asked in a whisper with an awkward grimace. “I mean, two hours ago, it was Zayn being the jealous little prat.”  
“’N then Harry convinced ‘im to mess about. Di’ntcha, Hazza?”  
Harry felt his face flush, and damn, if that wasn’t going to be amazing to get away from. Liam blushed all too much. “Never had to work so hard for a lay in my life, if I’m honest,” he said, and the words were clearly said in Harry’s tone, but with Liam’s voice, it sounded all wrong, and Niall laughed loudly.  
Harry and Louis rushed to shush him, and in the quiet, they all heard Zayn shout.  
“Do you want me?” Liam started to talk and Zayn interrupted him. “Liam. Do you want me,” he demanded. “Yes or no? Do you want me?”  
There was silence and the three boys on the other side of the door pressed their ears against the door again. They glanced at each other when the sound of Harry’s crying reached them through the wood. This had turned serious very quickly.  
“I don’t want to ever see you with someone else,” Liam finally said, sounding hurt beyond belief.  
Zayn sighed and the boys heard bedsprings creak, leading them to assume he sat down next to Liam. “I think this is the one time anyone can honestly say they slept with somebody else because their heart was in the right place,” he finally said, sounding weary.  
“Well, you certainly seemed to enjoy it,” Harry’s hurt-feelings voice grumbled.  
“Liam, you were the one who told me Niall said we both had to come!” Zayn said, voice rising in volume and pitch in his frustration.  
“Don’t yell at me!”  
There was a sound of the bedsprings creaking and suddenly, there was the sound of a major crash as Zayn clearly lost his temper. “Well what the fuck do you expect me to do, then? Huh? Because I sure as hell don’t have any more ideas. I didn’t want to fuck someone else; you told me to. I didn’t want to enjoy it; you said I had to. I don’t want you fucking someone else; you accepted it immediately.” Harry and Louis glanced at each other and looked away as both of them started to feel a bit emotional, realizing how difficult this situation had been for both of them. Zayn continued his tirade.  
“I’m so far out of my fucking comfort zone, Liam. I don’t even think you paused for a second to imagine how hard this is for me. And really, you should have. It’s not like we were having an easy go of this to begin with.” The other three boys simultaneously clapped their hands over their mouths to stifle their gasps. Liam and Zayn were honestly like their second set of parents. That they could be having relationship problems had never even seemed a possibility to the other three. They didn’t want to hear anything else, but they found themselves pressing their ears closer to the door to hear, “So when you decide what you want, you come find me, and we’ll go from there. But Louis and Harry are actually happy with each other so I think it’s only fair to complete this.” They heard rustling around and Zayn’s footsteps got closer. “I’m going for a fag,” he spat and opened the door.  
He was obviously surprised to see them there, but only walked straight past them to the door, headed for the balcony. “Harry,” he barked out at the last minute, making it clear whose company he wanted at the moment.  
Harry only hesitated a second, glancing at Louis and Niall to make sure they had Liam. Niall was already in the room, and Louis was watching Harry. When Louis nodded and turned, Harry did the same, sliding out the door to the balcony.

Zayn was already smoking his cigarette, and immediately lit another one for Harry. Harry wasn’t really feeling one, but he took it anyway, looking out at the city below again in silence, waiting. It didn’t take long.  
“’S fucking ridiculous,” Zayn spat around his nicotine. “Don’t know what the fuck he wants. Wants me to make this right, like I always try to-I do my best, mate, and he never realizes that someties it’s really fucking hard-and then gets pissed when I do it.”  
Harry waited; it was clear by his tone that Zayn wasn’t done.  
“Well, I certainly don’t know what to do. He’s fucking bipolar, he is. One minute, he wants a break, wants a shag with that dancer, Danielle, and the next, he’s pissed that I’m papped with Perrie. I swear, he’s like a girl sometimes!” Zayn actually physically pulled at strands of his own hair, and Harry decided to step in.  
“What do you want, mate?” he asked gently.  
“I want my fucking boyfriend back!” he shouted, voice cracking a bit. “I want him back to how he used to be. But not just before this; I want him back to giving a shit! I want him to be that bloke I went crazy about. I want him to not want to fuck anyone else, I want him to come straight home with me and throw fits until I give in and watch Toy Story again, I want him to make sure I’m eating right, I want him to just…to be a boyfriend again.” He paused and took a deep breath, a finger licking at his eyelashes. “Maybe we should just end it, when this is all over,” he whispered. Seconds later, his fag was on the ground, he was curled up in the shitty lawn chair, and his body was wracking with sobs as he buried his face into his hands and rested them on his knees.  
Harry snapped out of his shock and dropped his fag, pulling another chair over to his mate. It was awkward positioning, but he managed to get his arms around Zayn’s shaking ball of a body, hands patting and rubbing in soothing circles. “You don’t mean that, mate,” he said almost desperately. He kept a steady stream of encouragement until Zayn had calmed down.  
The older boy took a deep breath, rubbing his hands on his face. “I just don’t see what else we can do,” he admitted in a squeaky, teary whisper. Harry didn’t know what to say.

Niall looked panicky as he glanced back at Louis, who was just now entering the room. “Mate, I can’t even understand ‘im, I  
just…doesn’ make sense.”  
Louis prodded Niall to the side and sat down next to Liam-Harry, curling the taller boy up in his arms, the way Harry had always liked. Liam snuffed into Louis’ neck and wrapped his gangly Harry-arms around Louis’ shoulders, shaking and crying rather loudly. Louis winced at the sound right against his ears, but continued rubbing in circles and patting, the way Harry would’ve liked. “Why don’t you tell me what’s going on,” Louis suggested, lowering his voice to the soothing tone Harry responded to when the younger boy got emotional.  
Liam let out a garbled stream of words that had Niall’s eyebrows creasing, and Louis made sympathetic clucking sounds.  
“What’d ‘e say?” Niall asked.  
“Said Zayn and him’ve been having relationship troubles,” Louis said. “It’s been sad times for Ziam. Apparently, Zayn wants…What does he want, Li?” he asked, resting his head on the mop of curls to hear a little better.  
Liam’s next stream of garbled, wobbly-voiced noises was a long one, interrupted with many-a-sobs and coughs and the occasional wiping of snot. One of Louis’ hands went into Liam’s Harry-curls, humming with a frown.  
Before Niall asked, Louis translated. “Zayn seemed like he was into Perrie and Liam started talking about getting with Danielle, and now Zayn’s really upset about that, so he’s been grumpy and Liam backed off in just about every way possible and now Zayn just seems like he’s never gratified.” Liam squeaked. “Satisfied, sorry,” Louis corrected himself.  
“Mate, you’re a gem,” Niall breathed quietly to him, so that Liam wouldn’t hear. “’Ow d’you hear words in that cryin’?”  
“Harry’s actually quite emotional,” Louis answered simply. “Well, Li, why don’t you talk to him?” he suggested to the (slowly) calming teenager. Liam answered, and this time Niall picked up a few random words, listening hard. “How do you know he doesn’t want to talk?” Louis asked and waited for Liam to answer. “Well, love, for someone who’s so sensible, you certainly haven’t been communicating very well, have you?” He said in a slightly teasing tone, pulling back to brush curls from Liam’s face.  
Liam let out a watery laugh and shook his head, wiping his nose out of habit and coughing. “’S just-I dunno how to,” he explained, voice raw.  
“Well, d’you wanna finish him?” Niall asked sarcastically.  
“No!” Liam protested immediately. “I love him, I-” he choked off, crying again at the thought, and let out another mess of jumbled (presumably-)English.  
“What?”  
“He’s afraid Zayn wants to finish with him,” Louis explained in quiet tones, a sympathetic grimace to his face as he patted Liam’s back and ran fingers over top his curls. “Listen, mate, I’m going to go check on Zayn and Harry, alright? Nialler’s here, but that means you have to calm down so he can understand you. Okay?” He asked gently. Liam nodded and Louis glanced at Niall (who looked terrified) before walking to the balcony.

Alright, Louis’ life was fucking weird. He’d just left Niall with Liam, who right now was in Harry’s body, to go out to the balcony and find Zayn and Harry, who was now in Liam’s body. As if that sentence wasn’t weird enough, Louis slid open the glass door and found Zayn crying, Harry’s Liam-arms wrapped around him, hands rubbing in soothing circles (the way Louis had taught Harry was the most comforting-that’s why they both did it to each other in emotional times) as he made shushing sounds.  
Yeah. Louis’ life was fucking weird.  
Zayn must’ve heard the door open-ears like an owl, that one-because he sat up straight, out of Harry’s embrace and started wiping his face. He turned around and saw it was Louis, and then started crying again.  
“’S just me,” Louis murmured. “Liam’s still in there with Nialler. …Talking.”  
“Yeah?” Zayn sniffed, coughing. “How’s he?”  
Louis hesitated, looking around for a place to sit before seeing Harry’s Liam-hands patting at his Liam-lap. Louis took a seat and answered, “He’s having a good cry. Poor Niall couldn’t translate, ‘s why it took me so long in there.” Zayn nodded, and Louis put together an adequate sentence in his mind.  
“He thinks you’re interested in Perrie,” he said lamely.  
Zayn snorted. “Too bad I’m not, innit?” He picked at his trouser leg before continuing. “He’s interested in Danielle.”  
Louis dug his fingers into his leg because honestly they both were horrible at communicating. “You guys are supposed to be like our Mummy and Daddy couple,” he exclaimed. “And yet you two communicate about as well as two-month-olds!” Zayn just glared at him. “I’m serious! Look, you don’t want Perrie, Liam only pretended to want Danielle because he thought you wanted Perrie and didn’t want to make you feel guilty for wanting someone else. There’s-more, just go talk to him, Jesus!”  
Zayn looked from Louis to Harry and back before he sighed and stood, slowly walking into the room. Harry made to follow them, but Louis was still in his lap. Louis turned around and looked at him, looking deep into his eyes, trying to find green underneath the brown. He couldn’t, but he imagined it there. “I saw that second cigarette on the ground,” he said.  
Harry smiled sheepishly.

Niall slid the glass door open and poked his head out to find Louis sitting in a lawn chair across from Harry, chatting and laughing in that silly, secretive way only Louis and Harry could. “Lads, it’s over, tey’re ready t’go trough withit,” he announced before disappearing again.  
Louis and Harry stood up together, walking into the hotel room and into the bedroom, where Liam and Zayn now sat, waiting for them.  
Harry and Louis sat down to discuss how the Liam/Louis sex was going to go down.  
“So, I think it would be best if Liam topped,” Louis blurted out. Liam blushed in Harry’s skin and lowered his gaze to the duvet.  
Harry hated the way his own face looked when it blushed. “Liam, stop making my face blush,” he snapped.  
“Before this can get out of hand,” Zayn hastily interjected, “Why do you think Liam should top, Louis?”  
“Because, well…I’ve never topped,” Louis admitted. Liam and Niall surprised, but Zayn had already been told this by Harry.  
“So you think you’ll come faster if you bottom?” He asked, voice monotone. Harry could hear the strain of control it was taking, and Louis nodded silently.  
“But I don’t want Liam hurting Louis,” Harry added. Niall looked at Harry like he was mad. “Liam’s really kinky, mate,” he said with a devilish grin that probably looked all wrong on Liam’s face.  
“My personal preferences aside,” Liam began loudly over Niall’s gleeful laughter, “exactly how non-kinky are you two?”  
Harry and Louis looked at each other and then looked down, avoiding the gazes of the other three.  
“Serious,” Niall deadpanned. “Tought you two would be te kinkier two!”  
“We’re…pretty traditional,” Harry finally said, his Liam-voice sounding scratchy as arousal licked through him. “Like…face-to-face. Sometimes he rides me.”  
Louis hissed at Harry a bit in embarrassment as Niall cackled and even Liam had a twisted smirk on Harry’s face, like he was trying to smirk like Harry but he didn’t really know how.  
Zayn understood. “Alright, so, I know from experience that Liam is not very good at not being rough,” Liam made Harry’s voice squeak as he made an indignant sound. “It’s alright, love,” Zayn soothed, only speaking to Liam. “I love it, don’t worry.” He turned back to Louis and Harry and finished, “So since Louis’ ridden before, I think that would be the…best…option. For Louis,” he added on, with a look to Harry. Louis looked at Harry, too, clearly asking his opinion, and Harry closed his eyes and nodded, nostrils flaring as he didn’t like it.  
Louis turned to Harry and asked privately, “Can you open me up?”  
Arousal licked through Harry, but he shook his head, looking down at his Liam-fingers. “These fingers are too thick,” he answered back just as quietly. “Would hurt you.” Louis looked disappointed, so Harry leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” Harry chanted in his ear as Zayn and Niall got off the bed and Liam started to get ready. “I promise, it will be okay.”  
Harry could see the obvious discomfort in Louis’ eyes, and felt nothing but a fierce desire to protect him. As Liam turned to kiss Louis, it clicked in Harry’s mind why Louis was so upset about this.  
Louis had never slept with anyone but Harry.

“Wait!” Harry interrupted. Liam pulled back and Harry’s four mates looked at him in question. Harry hesitated, not sure if he could say this without getting sick. “M-make it good for him, Liam,” Harry said. “Don’t be mean, but don’t be…traditional.”  
Louis gasped as he stared at Harry, and Harry nodded. “Want it to be so good for you, baby,” he said, hiding his clenched fists behind his back.  
Harry turned and walked over to the couch, where Zayn and Niall sat, and sat down gingerly on the edge, ready to step in if something went wrong. Harry noticed Zayn was in the same position.  
Liam glanced over to Zayn, who glanced at Harry before nodding, giving Liam permission to do his best.  
Liam kissed the corner of Louis’ mouth, up and down his jaw, and down the column of Louis’ neck before he used his perfect Harry-teeth to graze along Louis’ collarbone. Louis wasn’t sure to make of that, but he let his breathing hitch up anyways, for Harry’s sake.  
Liam seemed to know, though, and he bit at Louis’ neck before ripping the shirt from the older lad. Louis gasped this time, letting it turn into a soft bone before he finally closed his mouth around the sound.  
Liam smiled and placed open mouthed kisses down Louis’ rib cage as his fingers fumbled with his trousers, finally unbuttoning and unzipping them by the time his mouth reached Louis’ waistband. Louis’ fingers automatically went to thread through his lover’s curls, before he suddenly seemed to remember it was actually Liam, and he looked over at Harry, who was still watching. Can I? his face asked. Harry made himself wink and Louis looked relieved. He pushed his fingers into the curls tickling his waist as Liam, oblivious to the conflict, licked just under the waistband of his boxers.  
Liam groaned as Louis gently tugged at his Harry-curls, and Louis did it again, until finally Liam tugged down Louis’ boxers and sat back to pull of his own shirt. He sat still, waiting expectantly until it got awkward.  
“What?” Louis asked.  
“You-there’s a bit of body worship supposed to happen right now,” Liam said in a stumbling manner.  
“Oh!” Louis said, and his whole face lit up as he understood. He glanced at Harry, to make sure he was listening, before confessing, “I’ve always wanted to do this.”  
Harry felt himself flush (although this time, he couldn’t be mad because he’d probably blush if he were in his own body, too) and jerked his chin up, like ‘Get on with it, then’.  
Louis gently pushed at Liam, who didn’t budge. “I know you’re stronger than that, Lou,” Liam goaded and chided simultaneously. Louis huffed, glancing back at the other three lads (who were all barely holding back laughter) and pushed Liam down with more force. Liam cooperated this time and fell back onto the bed, and Louis slowly followed.  
“You get to be in charge tonight, Lou,” Liam rumbled in Harry’s sexy-time voice.  
Louis smiled and then smiled over at Harry before he nudged up Liam’s jawline until Liam tilted his head back. He licked in the corner, where it made Harry’s knees weak. It had the same reaction on Liam right now, and Louis smirked before letting his bottom teeth graze over it. Louis trailed his attentions up to Harry’s ear, sucking it into his mouth and letting his teeth nip gently at it. At the same time, he rolled his hips down on top of Harry’s for the briefest second.  
Liam groaned and grinded his hips back up in response, growling when he got no friction. Louis sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and let his barely-there fingernails drag down over one of his extra Harry-nipples. Liam let out a deep, long groan as the wave of sensation hit him unexpectedly.  
“You’re so sensitive, Harry,” he gritted out as Louis just barely trailed kissed around his Harry-face.  
“Mhmm,” Harry agreed with a laugh.  
Louis moved back under Liam’s jaw, licking little kitten licks and passed down his throat before latching on to each nipple in turn, sucking on each one with fever. Liam arched up into each touch.  
“How am I already close?” he panted out, and Louis pulled back in surprise. He looked over to Harry in question, and Harry shrugged.  
“Guess it’s cause I’m so sensitive,” he suggested, not really knowing. “Grip the base,” he added as a joke.  
Louis reached beneath Liam’s trousers and briefs and gripped the base of Liam’s Harry-cock tightly, not letting him come until Louis was ready.  
Harry felt a shot of arousal like a bullet all over his body at the thought of Louis controlling his body’s reactions that way.  
Louis licked all the way down Harry’s torso, tracing the lines of his defined abs and V-cut before shucking off his Harry-trousers and tiny little briefs. He took his cock into his mouth and Liam moaned loud and a little breathy. Louis bobbed up and down along the shaft and only stop when Liam whispered, “Close, I’m getting close, I’m close, ah.”  
Louis grabbed the lube from the bed and shoved it into Liam’s Harry-hands before he looked back and made eye contacts with Harry. Harry understood and moved onto the bed, ready to instruct Liam how to make this good for Louis. Liam looked up, ready to apologize, thinking he’d done something wrong, and Harry simply smiled and said, “Louis has requirements.”  
Harry poured lube onto Liam’s Harry-fingers and bent his fingers the right way (it’s weird to teach someone how to move your body the way you do, by the way) before allowed Liam to press a finger into Louis’ hole. Louis was bent over Liam, hands clenching on his Harry-shoulders, and real-Harry was encouraging real-Liam on his crooked-fingerdness.  
When Louis was whimpering, Harry told Liam how to hold the second finger before allowing him to add it, showing him how to move his fingers around inside to stretch Louis out.  
Eventually, Louis’d had enough and snatched the lube before pouring practically half the contents onto Liam’s Harry-cock. He pushed Liam all the way down on the bed and guided the cock straight into his hole, sinking down in one go.  
Louis and Liam moaned loudly; Harry and Zayn moaned quietly, and Niall just kept watching with rapt fascination (months later, when Louis would discover Niall and Sean in Niall’s flat, Niall would confide that this scene was the one that confirmed his sneaking suspicions that he was gay.).  
Liam grabbed Louis’ hips and jerked him down roughly, and Harry reached forward and slapped his hands down, after Louis cried out in pain, before moving back to the couch. But Louis kept going, and Liam set his Harry-hands on Louis’ arse, squeezing and occasionally smacking gently, and before long, Louis was chanting out that he was close. Louis’ gaze swept over to Harry, and Harry nodded once, giving Louis permission.  
Louis came, scratching down Liam’s chest, and the tight heat around Liam’s cock made him come explosively, hips arching up off the bed while his torso threatened to curl in on itself. Louis collapsed to the side, allowing Liam to pull out fully, and after he came down from his post-coital high, noticed that Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall were all looking at each other tensely.  
“You’re-not changed?” He asked timidly. He looked over to Liam’s face, and noticed Liam’s eyes were already staring softly at him-Harry.  
“Harry,” he said to Liam’s face.  
“I’m still in Liam’s body, Lou,” Harry said, and his tone sent alarm bells ringing in Zayn’s mind.  
“Get him a tissue, Lou,” he warned, just as Harry started crying.  
“You said this would work!” Louis nearly shouted at Niall. “You told us this would work and change them back!”  
Niall had his hands up because all four of his best mates looked angry with him. “Tat’s it! Tat’s te lesson, I swear to ye, I wasn’t messin’ about!” He looked around at his best mates, who (sans a tearful Harry-Liam) looked murderous, and decided, “I’ll go call me Nan. She’ll know,” before scampering from the bedroom.

Niall’s Nan said to sleep on it, and things would look better in the morning.  
“Stupid old woman,” Louis said petulantly.  
“Oi!” Niall sputtered indignantly.  
“Well, did she help at all?” Louis challenged.  
Niall frowned. “Well, …no.”  
“Then she’s a stupid, old woman!” Louis cried, sitting down next to Harry, who still looked like Liam and was still crying. He patted Harry’s Liam-back in soothing circles.  
They stayed together, Harry curled into Louis, Liam curled into Zayn, and Niall curled in between the couples, somehow needing even more love and assurance than the other four. “’M sorry, lads,” he lamented into his drink. “I tought ye’d be alri, ‘f ye just did what I said, and ye aren’t.”  
“Niall, I love you, mate, but if you don’t shut up, ‘m gonna hit you in the head with your own pint glass,” Zayn eventually murmured. Niall shut up then.  
They watched Toy Story, but not even Liam could focus on it. One by one, they fell asleep, until Niall was the only one awake.  
“Go t’sleep, an’ in te mornin’, tings will look better.”  
Niall’s eyes widened as he realized what his Nan meant, and he instantly put on some relaxing tunes to put him to sleep.

In the morning, Niall woke up to the sounds of moaning. …Four people moaning. …Two on either side.  
Niall sat up and looked to his left, startled to see a very large amount of Louis’s cock disappearing into Harry’s mouth. Niall looked to his right and was even more startled to see Liam lying upside-down on top of Zayn, sucking Zayn’s cock up while Zayn swallowed Liam’s cock down…  
Niall was startled to realized he loved the view.  
“Go t’sleep, an’ in te mornin’, tings will look better.”  
“Thanks for the cryptic message, Nan,” Niall thought. He stretched out and watched the shows.


End file.
